1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to an improved toy pop-up figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pop-up clown toys are well known in the art in which a crank is rotated in one direction for releasing a cover panel allowing a spring mounted clown to pop-up. Although such toys are attractive to many children, very young children lack the coordination to operate the crank and soon become frustrated and need assistance to operate the toy. Another problem with most of the pop-up toys of this type are that they are not reliable and soon malfunction. Both of these problems have been solved by this invention, which provides a mechanism of improved design that can be operated by young children for reliably releasing and moving a figure to a pop-up position.